Jealousy
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Sets during A Rose For Everyafter. How does Kate feel about Kyra and the way Castle is acting during the case? Can she overcome her pride and be honest about her feelings towards him?


_**Jealousy**_

Kate didn't like this case. At first it was nice to meet Kyra and even learn something about Castle's past but within the first few minutes she stopped feeling that way. Whenever Kyra was around, Castle stopped seeing Kate and had only eyes for her. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't like it at all. She wouldn't say it out loud but Kate was hurt. Castle wasn't himself anymore. He didn't make any theories with her and he was all over Kyra.

It wasn't that Kate disliked her, it was simply that she disliked what Kyra did to Castle- knowing it or not. She liked Kyra. The woman was different from all the girls Castle usually hang around with. She was real.

It hurt her to know that he still felt something for Kyra. They had kissed after all. It meant that there was still something between them, right? But then again... Kyra was the one who got away...

Kate sighed and looked up at the woman who stood in front of her. The case was closed and Kyra was about to leave and they wouldn't see each other again until the wedding later.

"He's all yours." Kyra smiled and left.

Kyra wasn't blind. She had seen the way Kate had looked at Castle whenever she was around. She had seen how hurt Kate had been that he didn't pay as much attention to her as he used to. She had seen the jealousy in Kate's eyes and the awkwardness whenever the two of them had been alone. And it made her smile even wider. Castle clearly had someone in his life even if they may weren't together but Kate was a really good person and she was good for him as well, she knew. She hoped that- whatever it was the two of them had going on- it stayed for a long time. Although Kyra could see that there still were some issues that kept them at bay. Unsolved business they had to take care of. Kyra smiled to herself. Whether they would or she would do something herself about it. She wanted Castle to be happy and Kate surely did that to him.

Kate looked after Kyra for another second before she turned to look at Castle, who was still sitting in that chair, staring a hole into the table. She took a slow breath and got up. She stood in the doorframe two seconds later, just watching him for a while. When he eventually looked up she made a failed attempt to knock, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Hey." He whispered back.

"You ok?" Kate asked, knowing very well that he wasn't at all.

Castle shrugged it off and threw the question right back at her. She didn't know whether she should frown or raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"I-I'm fine, yeah..." Kate muttered and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

They both knew it was a lie but for once in his life, Castle didn't want to push. She wanted to offer him to listen to whatever he might had to say just like she always would but when she actually opened her mouth to say something these weren't the words coming out.

"Listen, about Kyra-" She didn't even know herself where she was going with this but lucky for her, he interrupted her.

"It's ok. Whatever you were going to say...but...I'm sorry. This whole case, Kyra being back in my life- sort of- it just hit a nerve."

Deciding to go with it, Kate nodded. "It did on both of us..."

Castle's eyes shot up almost immediately as he registered her words. He was met with an almost shy smile.

"You've really screwed it up badly this time, Castle but knowing your...history with Kyra, I can actually understand it. I can't really stay mad at you, you know? Not for this one anyway...and I'm trying, believe me. You've...you've really hurt me...with all of this but I just can't get myself to be truly mad at you." Kate didn't want to look at him when she had confessed this but for some odd reason she couldn't tear her gaze away, "It's alright, Castle. You didn't- you _couldn't_- know and I'm not very good at the whole sharing emotions and feelings part either."

He was silent for a moment, studying her face and re-listened to her words.

"What did I hurt you with?" His voice was incredible soft when he spoke.

Kate's attention was then at the right side of the room before she answered. This time, she couldn't look at him. Because if she did, then she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions at bay anymore. Being completely honest with herself, Kate had to admit that it was already more than hard enough. Looking into Castle's eyes would burst the bubble that kept her close to sane and together without letting her emotions take the upper hand.

"Everything...Ever since you saw Kyra again for the first time you weren't exactly yourself anymore. You didn't make CIA theories including her in any way or any theories with her for that matter, you disobeyed my orders- not that that actually surprised me- you were all over her at any time and... You stopped seeing me..." Kate could merely whisper the last part but she still wouldn't look at him.

For a brief second her eyes fell shut and then she took all her willpower together to turn to face him. Kate felt a blush creeping up its way but didn't fight it. She needed that strength for other things. Like not sounding too hurt or too jealous and to keep her feeling in control. It wasn't an easy task but she seemed to manage, at least for now.

"I'm sorry." Castle said softly and looked incredible sincere as he did so, "I never meant to hurt you in any way. I would never do that on purpose. I was just so overwhelmed with seeing her again that I forgot everything else. I'm sorry...You should have said something earlier."

Kate laughed at that for a second. He seemed to forget who they were talking about.

"Castle, you know me better than that. I don't just admit that I'm hurt or jealous or anything unless it's useless to deny it because it's written all over my face. And it's fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so...Just don't do it again, alright?"

Castle only nodded, not sure if he actually wanted to say something. He couldn't bite back the next words, though.

"Does that mean you were jealous of Kyra?"

Kate stood up and walked over to the window behind Castle. She stared out of it- as much as it was possible, given the fact that the blinds were done- and let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't know if she should be angry or not but either way, she didn't know of how to reply best. Castle turned in his chair to look at her and was about to apologize when she eventually answered.

"Yes." Kate breathed out and bit her lip subconsciously.

Castle almost choked on the air he was breathing and stared at her. Did she just say that? Had she just admitted that she was _jealous_ of Kyra? He didn't believe it when he stood up. When he blinked once and swallowed hard he started to. Castle walked up the few feet to stand behind her and gently grabbed her lower arm to turn her around. He whispered her name and tipped her chin up softly with two fingers.

"You don't have any reason to be jealous. Kyra...was my first true love but it ended years ago when I let her go. I let her go again when she walked out of this room, this time because I truly wanted to. I let her leave without fighting for a chance the first time... But...It's different with you. I fought for a chance to just work with you when you didn't want me in your life anymore. I wouldn't give up even it was just to keep working with you. I'm not ready to let go... of you. Kyra belongs to my past- I know it didn't look like it during this case but she is- and now there's...there's you. You don't need to be jealous, except if you wanna be jealous of yourself." He smiled softly as the words left his mouth.

Kate's eyes widened slightly. Then she relaxed and smiled back at him. She made another step forward and looked up at him before she placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Castle needed a second to realize what had just happened but wrapped his arms around her as soon as he had.

"Thank you, Castle." Kate broke the comfortable silence.

"Always." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. He just couldn't help it.

She smiled. They stood there like that for a whole until Kate shifted slightly in his arms to look at him again. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek and realized she was shaking a bit. Castle smiled and took her hand in hers, to steady her and to just hold her in place. The next second their lips were brushing, neither one of them sure who had started it. They broke apart seconds later and stared into each other's eyes.

"When did this happen?" She whispered.

He knew instantly what she was talking about but he didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know when they had started falling for the other one but somewhere along the way it had happen. He didn't even care when. All that mattered was that they had.

"I don't know."

"Yeah...Me neither." Kate chuckled softly.

Castle stroke her hair, he didn't know when he had started doing it but she didn't seem to mind and several moments later, he broke the silence again.

"Wanna leave?" Castle asked and she nodded briefly.

The day hadn't gone at all like either would have expected but they wouldn't complain.

* * *

><p><em>I was watching the first two Seasons with a friend when she stayed over and when as we watched <em>**A Rose For Everafter** _the idea of this popped into my head. I'm stuck on my other two stories so for the last days this had been my main focus and I'm really happy with the way this turned out._

**_I'm writing an Epilogue to this but I'll only post it if you guys want it. So, please let me know what you thought of it and if you wanna have the Epilogue. It would play at Kyra's wedding. _**

_Either way, you remember this little sweet button at the end of this page, right? Click it and leave me a line ;) Here are some cookies to enjoy as a bribe :)_


End file.
